Box: The Amazing Nox Parody
by Raikou Ryu
Summary: It's a parody of the famous (?) Diablo sort of game, Nox.


Just to tell you all now, the Josh part was from the Ahhhhhh!! It's The Mr. Hell Show and therefore is not mine.   
  
  
Box:The Amazing Nox Parody  
  
narrator: Once upon a time, in the land of Box, there lived a conjurer named Ryan. He was going to the bathroom when all of the sudden, an imp flew up to him.  
  
Ryan: Acck! What are you starin at, buddy? (pulls up pants) Whaddya want?  
  
imp: Have message for conjurer. Here. (tosses Ryan a scroll)  
  
Ryan: Thanks. Now get lost, before I decide to destroy you.  
  
imp: Leaving now. (begins flying away)  
  
Ryan: Too late. Burn, you!  
  
narrator: And Ryan let loose a mighty blast of flame, reducing the unfortunate imp to mere ashes.   
  
Ryan: Heh, heh.  
  
narrator: Still chuckling, the conjurer took the seal off of the scroll and unrolled it.  
  
Ryan: Hmm. Wow, whoever wrote this has very bad writing. Let's see... Well, well, well, it looks like that weird wizard Alex wants a rematch. (sigh) I guess I'd better hurry up and waste him.  
  
narrator: Two years ago, Ryan met an insane wizard that went by the name of Alex. The fool challenged him to a duel and was almost destroyed. Ever since that duel, he had been constantly bothering Ryan. So, he set off that very moment for the foolish wizard's palace, which was, conveniently on the other side of the street.  
  
Ryan: (knocking on the door) Hello? Alex, are you here?  
  
Alex: (opening the door) Hi. Where's my imp?  
  
Ryan: (pointing behind him) See for yourself.  
  
Alex: Oh. Okay. So, ya want some lunch or something before we fight?  
  
Ryan: Not really. I just wanna get this over with so I can go home and torture peasants.  
  
narrator: And so, the conjuror followed the wizard deep into the heart of the untidy castle. At the end of the hallway, there was a door that led to a large arena.  
  
Ryan: Woah, you finaly redecorated. Ya know, black marble looks a lot better than all that frilly pink crap you had in here the last time. By the way, what made you change your mind.  
  
Alex: I broke up with my girlfriend. She had the crazy idea of decorating the place in pink.  
  
Ryan: I see. Now, let's get this over with.  
  
Alex: Kay.  
  
narrator: Both the conjuror and wizard went over to their respected sides and almost immediately began to cast their first spells. Due to his stupidity, Alex's spell simply produced a few small fireworks. Whereas Ryan had already sent four small, red, two legged creatures charging towards the temporarily blinded Alex. As soon as he could see again, he noticed the small creatures and drooped to his knees, motioning for them to come to him.  
  
Alex: Oh, they're so cute! Come here, little guys!  
  
bomber#1: Wooo!  
  
bomber#2: Wooo! wooo!  
  
bomber#3: Blaaaah!  
  
bomber#4: Aaaaaaaa!  
  
narrator: As soon as the creatures reached the wizard, they all exploded in a blast of magic.  
  
Alex: (coughing up smoke) Ow.  
  
Ryan: You haven't seen anything yet, fool!  
  
narrator: In a quick wave of motion, Ryan made several hand gestures and spoke an incantation the likes of which Alex had never seen or heard of before.  
  
choir from above: Holee Crap!  
  
narrator: At that moment, a giant stone hand appeared from the sky and fell towards the ground, stopping inches above Alex's head. It then proceeded to give him a noogie, and giving Ryan a quick thumbs up, it flew back up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Alex: Ow, that hurt, and it messed up my hair.  
  
Ryan: Wuss. Now I will kill you! Unless, of course, the pixies are in a playful mood.  
  
narrator: With a few more gestures, Ryan stunned the helpless wizard and summoned a swarm of pixies, which rushed over to the frozen idiot and began to poke at him.  
  
Alex: Ow, hey quit it! That hurts. Ack!  
  
Ryan: Pixies, that's enough. Now you shall feel my wrath!  
  
choir from above: Holee Crap!  
  
narrator: Once again, the merciless giant stone hand came down from the sky. This time, however, it was holding a humongous rolled up scroll, which it began to beat Alex with.  
  
Alex: Owchie! Papercut!  
  
Ryan: Hahahahahahaha! You fool, now I really will destroy you!  
  
Alex: Weren't you already trying to destroy me?  
  
Ryan: No. I just wanted to toy with you. Torturing and killing helpless idiots such as yourself is one of my favorite hobbies. I'm just tired, so I'll kill you now. Give my regards to that moronic barbarian, Steven. Now die!  
  
narrator: In a surge of pure evilness, Ryan unleashed a ball of green light and quickly ran out of the castle. The green ball of magic had soon destroyed the whole building and everything in it, and then disappeared into thin air. Ryan was admiring his handiwork when a zombie shuffled up to him.  
  
zombie: Hi! I'm Josh and I'd like to talk to you about reincarnation.  
  
Ryan: Burn in the flaming pits of heck.  
  
narrator: The zombie quickly burnt to ashes due to Ryan's burn spell and Ryan went back to his fortress where he spent the rest of the week torturing any unfortunate enough to even look at it.  
  
Ryan: Ahh, this is the life.  
  
peasant: Hi! I'm Josh!  
  
Ryan: You again?! Hmm, this could be interesting.  
  
narrator: The ever reincarnating Josh soon became Ryan's #1 torture victim and the rest of the land was safe from his wrath, simply because Josh kept coming back to life so Ryan could kill him again. And everyone lived happily ever after, except those who he had already killed. They became his eternal slaves, doomed to spend an eternity of misery, servitude, and if they were lucky, destruction.  
  
The End  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough, cough. choke Wheeze, deep breath...) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
